


Protecting Midtown

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Other, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: "FRIDAY...have Karen activate Protocol Peter Screwed The Pooch."





	Protecting Midtown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritersBlock039](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock039/gifts).



"Is there a new Avenger?"  
Peter pauses at the top of a sit-up and frowns. "I don't think so. Why?"  
"There was some guy in a black suit that saved you from that robot! Don't you remember?! The battle was on the news!"  
A sharp laugh escapes from Peter as he continues his sit-ups. "First of all the suit is dark blue. Second, that was Mom."  
Ned's eyes widen. "Doctor Strange has a suit? I thought he had robes and that cape."  
Peter finishes and sits up fully. "Cloak. Dad made him a suit. It's nano technology like his and mine. The other Avengers didn't know it was Mom and thought it was a rogue suit."  
"I just want to thank you for being my friend and allowing me to live vicariously through you." Ned helps Peter to his feet when he stands up.  
"You come to the Tower almost every weekend." The vigilante replies dryly.  
"I was talking about times that I can't be there. Like missions."  
"I would rate getting my throat crushed a 0/10. Would not--"

The ground trembles beneath them and both teens brace themselves as other students scream. The hairs on Peter's arms stand on end and he looks up when the sound of cracking fills the gym. A patch of ceiling above a group of students begins to crumble and Peter races over and catches it just as it falls. His classmates stare at him in surprise and wonderment as he grunts under the weight and he throw the cement to the side. 

"Everyone behind the bleachers!" 

The gym teacher directs the frightened students just as a hole is blown through the wall and the concrete from the blast flies into Peter's chest and knocks him backwards. He slides against the floor, groans when his head hits the bleachers, and Ned grabs him and drags him to safety.

"Peter! Are you okay?!"  
Peter coughs. "I'm good. Did anything come in?"  
Ned shakes his head and whispers. "Are you gonna suit up?"  
That was the million dollar question wasn't it? He didn't want to if he didn't have to, he was already getting curious looks from his classmates after catching the ceiling. "Not if I don't have to."

Peter lifts his arm and presses a button on his bracelet and it starts flashing. It was his panic button. Hopefully his parents would be able to get to them before whatever was destroying the city decided to wreak havoc on the school. He'd play it by ear for now.

______________

"Boss, I'm receiving an emergency signal from Spiderman. Some of the aliens are close to Midtown High and have already destroyed some of the gymnasium." FRIDAY pulls up an external video of the school and Peter's vitals on Tony's screen.  
Tony curses. "Mama Bear--"  
"I see it." Stephen lands next to him in his suit after wrapping an alien with his whip and throwing him toward Thor to deal with.  
"Hey Capsicle. There's a situation at Peter's school."  
"We got these guys. You two go help your kid."

Tony and Stephen immediately take off for the high school and Tony fires his repulsor at some aliens surrounding a giant hole. He could only assume it led to the gymnasium so he points Stephen to it and the sorcerer clears the way with a blast of magic before entering. He wraps his whip around an alien dangerously close to shooting the group of students, and tosses it back to Tony who he can hear fire repulsors at the flailing target.

Peter's vitals on Stephen's screen begin to drop and he looks through the students until he finds a couple of them hovering over a familiar body. The sorcerer conjures a shield around the group as he rushes to his son's side, and then one he recognizes as Ned moves aside to give the doctor room.

Even though blood was beginning to puddle around Peter's limp form and he was paling by the minute, Stephen would not freeze this time. He couldn't get Peter to the tower until Tony cleared the area because he had other people to worry about this time around. If he left now, his shield would fall and the students and their teacher would be vulnerable.

He hoped Peter's wounds weren't as bad as they looked.

"Ned, do you know what happened?"  
To his credit, Ned didn't stammer. "He caught some of the ceiling, but I think what hurt him was the blast. He was fine until a couple of minutes ago."  
"Victor."

He didn't even have to ask. His AI already scanning for injuries and showing internal bleeding as well as two broken ribs and a minor concussion. Magic would have to be used this time. Peter didn't have time to wait for Tony to kill the remaining aliens.

Stephen begins the healing process and occasionally looks up to watch for any foes that might have managed to slip by his boyfriend, but otherwise keeps his focus on Peter's wounds and keeping the shield around the students.

"Stephen, FRIDAY is showing me something I don't want to see." Nanites form a blade on Tony's hand and he cuts through a couple of enemies.  
"I'm healing him right now. How many aliens?"  
"I don't know. They're like cockroaches."

Peter jolts into a sitting position with a gasp when the sorcerer finishes healing him and Stephen immediately pushes him back down. The girl that had been on the boy's opposite side watching in silence takes off her sweater and places it under Peter's head. Likely MJ. She was supposed to come to the Tower this weekend with Ned.

"Keep him warm." Stephen whispers to his cloak, and Levi slips off his shoulders and covers Peter.  
"Doctor Strange, will Peter be okay?" Ned asks with a little uncertainty in his voice.

Stephen nods and allows the boy to return to his original spot as he exits the shield.

"Mama Bear, be a dear and open a portal."

The sorcerer raises an eyebrow but does as the engineer asks and almost scoffs when Tony practically herds the last of the aliens into the portal. Typical Stark move. 

"Figures that Parker would be lame enough to get hurt." Flash mutters.

_What?_

Surely this student wasn't stupid enough to insult Peter in front of one of his parents. Stephen turns to Flash as his armor disengages and glares icily at the cowering bully. Ned and MJ watch with open interest.

"Remind me how my son got hurt." The sorcerer says darkly.  
"H-He was hit by the blast--"  
"That only he could survive!" Stephen snaps. "Were you one he saved from the collapsing ceiling too?"  
"How did he even do that?" Peter's teacher asks. "That would have weighed at least a couple tons!"

Stephen rubs his eyes as Tony joins him with his armor absent as well. Saving his classmates' lives was raising questions and they really couldn't come up with a lie to explain.

"Shit" Tony obviously came to the same conclusion he did. "FRIDAY...have Karen activate Protocol Peter Screwed The Pooch."

Ned snickers at the name and then immediately freezes when the Spiderman suit engages and covers Peter's unconscious body.  The reaction was absolute silence. At least until the teen woke up again, and he must have been completely disoriented because he jumped to his feet after throwing Levi off, and then promptly groaned and keeled over.

"Ow. Ribs. Karen call Mom. He's gonna kill me."

A moment of silence passes and Stephen and Tony watch (both on the verge of laughing) as Peter freezes up. Karen probably told him a phone call wasn't necessary because Stephen was three feet away.

Sure enough, Spiderman glances to the right at his parents, and his eyes widen when he notices the gawking group of students. Things must have come back to Peter because he immediately turned on Tony and pointed at him.

"You put my suit on in front of my class?!"  
"Pete. We couldn't lie about how you caught the ceiling."  
Peter's gym teacher actually laughs. "This actually explains quite a bit."  
MJ looks over at Flash. "How does it feel to know that Parker could have kicked your ass into next week?"

Flash for once in his life kept his mouth shut.

"Okay. Now that that whole ordeal is over with, can we trust you to keep his secret or do I need to get my lawyers?" Tony motions toward the group of students. "Mama Bear is pretty scary too."  
Peter moans into his hands. "Oh my god." The teen yells out in surprise when Levi affectionately wraps around him.  
"We'll keep his secret."

Peter halts his struggling. That sounded suspiciously like Flash. His other classmates voice their agreement and Tony smiles before smacking Stephen's shoulder.

"Great! Stephanie you can get rid of the shield now. The building won't fall on them."  
"Right. Of course."

The shield around the students falls away into harmless sparks and Levi finally releases Peter to return to it's master's shoulders. When Peter finally returned his suit to his bracelet, he was swarmed by his class, and they were all talking so fast that the teen was almost overwhelmed. Ned eventually came to his rescue and pushed them all to a distance so that Peter could breathe again, with the very legitimate excuse that his senses were better than everyone else's. 

He was also still suffering from broken ribs and that didn't escape Stephen's notice for very long. "Spiderling. I think it's best we take you home so you can let your ribs heal."  
Tony looks at his phone. "School is dismissed anyway until repairs are made. The gym wasn't the only place hit but thankfully no one got hurt." After he sends a few quick texts, he pockets his phone and looks up at Ned and MJ. "Thanks for taking care of our kid until we got here. We'll see you this weekend."  
Ned bounces on his heels. "Can we order Chinese?"  
Peter groans. "Ned."  
Tony laughs. "Sure thing kid." He throws an arm around Peter and they follow Stephen out of the school. "That was relatively painless."  
"Tell that to my ribs."  
Stephen barks out a laugh. "I think he was talking about your identity."  
"Painless for him either way." Peter replies dully.  
"This is payback for leaving me to tear the city apart while you ate dinner _I_ made."  
"That was Mom's fault. He's the one that forgot to call you."

Stephen stops and allows Levi to smack the back of Peter's head.

"Ow...dude...way to hit a man while he's down."

**Author's Note:**

> So this totally went a different direction since I didn't plan on identity reveal, but hopefully you still like it! I'm honestly feeling kind of meh about it.


End file.
